phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Usuário Discussão:Mattildo
Como vai TheMatheusoares! Lembra de mim? Lá do Youtube? Espero que sim! Tchau! Olá TheMatheussoares, é o PeF001. Isso já aconteceu comigo também. Você poderia evitar isso editando no "código fonte", que aparece na barra de ferramentas quando você vai editar. Mesmo editando assim ainda pode acontecer do infobox ficar em baixo do texto, mas é muito fácil de impedir isso. Por exemplo, nas músicas exite a "Letra", "Informações Básicas", "Criadores" e "Veja Também". Se você tirar uma delas o infobox ficará lá em baixo, se você acrescentar uma delas ele ficará em cima normalmente. Pode-se concluir então que se não existir pelo menos 4 coisas no "Título 2" o infobox ficará lá em baixo. Então você pode conseguir qualquer foto, é só parar o vídeo e mandar para cá. Assim fica bem mais fácil de conseguir imagens de episódios que não passam muito. Não, eu não tenho ele no meu computador. As fotos que eu pego são ou na Wiki americana ou no google com o nome em inglês. Categoria Oi Matheus, eu adicionei uma nova categoria ao lado de Músicas (Episódios). Pra ver é só olhar na parte de cima da página inicial da Wiki! Como Primeiro vc passa o cursor por cima de uma das categorias (Ex: Episódios), daí vc clica em "Edit this Menu" (ou "Editar esse Menu" se for em português). Então vai aparecer uma página. Clica em "editar" agora vc vai ver que tem uma coisa mais ou menos assim: *#category1Episódios# *#category2Músicas# *#category3Personagens# *portal-url|portal A categoria 1 é "Episódios" (a primeira a aparecer) a categoria 2 é "Músicas" (a segunda a aparecer), e por aí vai. Pra colocar uma nova categoria vc tem que colocar isso depois da última (no caso é *#category3Personagens#): #category4"Nome da sua categoria vai aqui"# O nº da nova categia precisa ser 1 depois da anterior. Não esquece: a categoria precisa existir pra poder aparecer lá. Para saber o nome certo de cada uma olha no final da página de uma coisa que se encaixa nessa categoria, vai ter uma coisa parecida com isso: Categories: Episódios | 2ª Temporada Nesse exemplo essa página se encaixa nas categorias "Episódios" e "2ª Temporada" Pronto! (: PS: Para fazer isso precisa ser Administrador Valeu Valeu Predefinição e video Você quer saber como abrir um vídeo para o infobox, como existe no infobox de "Músicas"? Ou como mandar um vídeo para o site? Desculpa pela demora, é que a internet está horrível. Você terá que escrever isso na predefinição que quer. |- | | |- ! style="font-size: 100%; background: brown; text-align: center;" colspan=2 | Vídeo - } | style="text-align:center;" colspan=2 }}} |- |} Veja na edição da predefinição de Música Olá TheMatheussoares, é eu não expliquei muito bem. Primeiro você põe isso, exatamente onde está: |- | | |- ! style="font-size: 100%; background: brown; text-align: center;" colspan=2 De um espaço e na mesma linha: | < Não de espaço e na mesma linha:font De um espaço e na mesma linha: color="white"> Não de espaço e na mesma linha: Vídeo Não de espaço e na mesma linha: Não de espaço e na mesma linha: font> Depois em baixo você escreve isso: - Em baixo deste símbolo põe: } De um espaço e na mesma linha: | Na mesma linha com um espaço: style="text-align:center;" Na mesma linha com um espaço: colspan=2 Na mesma linha com um espaço: }}} Agora escreve isso exatamente como está pulando as linhas: |- |} Mesmo assim está meio difícil de entender, qualquer coisa você consulta a Predefinição:Infobox Música, ou fala onde queria por isso que eu ponho para você. Está bom, mas eu não entendi, você quer que eu adicione na Predefinição:Infobox Música mais um espaço para vídeo ou você quer que eu ponha o video. Se for isso eu preciso do código do video. Como assim no seu canal, é no seu PROFILE, DISCUSSÃO, BLOG, CONTRIBUTIONS? Porque eu fui nestes lugares e não achei nada. Parece bem fácil é só me explicar o que é esse canal. Foi difícil mas eu consegui! Eu vi no seu canal que existe vários videos teus e várias pessoas comentam sobre eles. Hoje passou o episódio O Verão é Pra Você no Zapping Zone você viu alguma propaganda dele dizendo que iria passar hoje? iTunes As fotos em HD sem o logo vem dos episódios baixados no iTunes. Desenho Olha só o desenho que eu fiz do Phineas! Vc lembra que episódio é esse? http://diovos.deviantart.com/art/Phineas-Noir-210405229 1000 Quer dizer que eu fiz a 1000ª edição de toda a história da wiki, contando edições de todos os usuários Tabela Eu também pesava em um dia criar uma página sobre as grandes ideias de Phineas e Ferb, assim como as invenções de Doofenshmirtz. É difícil te explicar como se faz uma tabela, seria mais fácil você ver o CÓDIGO-FONTE da 2ª temporada ou 1ª temporada. Você copia, cola e faz alterações. De qualquer forma você tem que começar escrevendo isso: é isso, deu para entender? Na parte imagem você põe exatamente como foto põe uma imagem no episódio normal. Olá Matheus é o PeF001, se você continuar editando dessa forma um por um vai levar muito tempo, seria mais fácil copiar uma tabela e colar, depois é só fazer as modificações. Finalmente Consegui Depois de muito tempo eu consegui fazer uma conta na Wikia de P&F! Tudo bem eu coloco sim! Você acha bom as minhas postaagens aqui? Tyler3441 Bom... Eu já sei um pouco! No "Izzy Está Com "Frise" " Eu editei as "Curiosidades"! Embaixo do que está escrito que ela ficou em 7º lugar no "Cliptástico 2" fui eu que fiz! Mas ainda não sei colocar aquelas tabelas! Você me ensina Você Gostou? Oi TheMatheusoares! E então acha que as minhas edições estão melhores? Eu acho um pouco! Mas eu não teria conseguido, sem você e o PeF001! Muito obrigado Tyler3441 Video nas Predefinições Obrigado! Mas Matheus, eu ainda não sei como colocar vídeos na predefinições! Você me ensina? Tyler3441 Tabela na Lista de Música Bom nós não precisamos copiar exatamente tudo da Wiki americana, eu acho que os episódios com algumas fotos ao lado bem legal, como você disse as fotos são muito importantes para a Wiki. Eu acho que fazer uma tabela lá, meio sem graça, pois as imagens chamam a atenção de qualquer um. Se você pretende por fotos também eu concordo. PeF001 Músicas ou jingles? Olá TheMatheusoares, é o PeF001. Eu queria falar com você sobre as músicas pequenas que poderiam ser até jingles. Você fez a edição da página Lista de Músicas e pois exatamente como a Wiki ameriacana. Músicas como "Eu Não Quero Nada", de "O Mago dos Desejos", "Doof e Rinco" de "Nerds Versus Nerds" e outras nem tem o que nós pormos na letra pois é apenas uma fala. Você gostaria de permanecer com elas como músicas ou por nas frases tradicionais como jingle? Tá bom, mas músicas como "Solo de Guitarra Egípcio" e "Funk das Batidas Com Passadas No Banheiro", como alguém pode editar a letra disso? Mudar a cor da predefinição Você não gostou da cor? Eu achei que ficou bem diferenfe a cor de vinho. É o seguinte, você tem que ir na página de edição da predefinição. Lá você terá que procurar a palavra brown encontrar e substituir pela cor que você quer, pondo em inglês. Não vai aparecer bem claramente a palavra você terá que procurá-la. Qualquer coisa eu te ajudo a fazer. As cores que tem são várias é só saber o nome dela em inglês. Como você sabe tem o laranja e o verde. Também tem vermelho, azul (escuro), amarelo, mas fica um pouco apagado, certamente deve ter roxo e até rosa.PeF001. Mudar a predefinição da Wiki é bem legal, e por uma cor que não seja a mesma da Wik americana é melhor ainda, mas nos presonagens eu achei que o roxo não tem muito a haver com o fundo roxo. E para alguns personagens pode não cair muito bem. O que você pensa sobre isso? É bem melhor com cores diferentes, o laranja em tudo não chama muita atenção e fica muito parecido com as Wikis dos outros países. Ajdouble2 Páginas Iguais Puxa você tinha razão e eu nem tinha percebido, mas eu vou excluir e obrigado por me avisar! Baixar músicas de Phineas e Ferb Oi TheMathessoares, é o PeF001. Eu queria saber se você algum site bom para baixar músicas de Phieas e Ferb em inglês. Sem ser o 4SHARED, que é muito conhecido, é que neste site não tem nem "Queen of Mars" e nem "My Nemesis". Página da série Isso tem a haver com essa Wiki ou é algo fora da Wiki? O que seria essa página da série? O que teria nela? PeF001 Trailer do filme Olá TheMatheusoares, é o PeF001. Eu vi o trailer e acho também que o filme será muito bom. Eu estou torcendo para que ele ganhe no DISNEYLLON desse ano como melhor filme DISNEY CHANNEL. Espero que as músicas dele sejam boas e que apareça bem a relação de Phineas e Isabella, Ferb e Vanessa, Candace e Jeremy. Edição completa de dois episódios Olá Matheus, é o PeF001. Eu queria te dar os parabéns por você fazer a edição completa de dois episódios, Isso Não é Um Brinquedo Infantil, e Heróis de Desenho Animado. Principalmente o do brinquedo infantil, que é um dois episódios que eu não gosto, se fosse por mim ele nunca existiria nessa wiki. Obrigado! Música do Momento (Editar) Oi TheMatheusoares, é o Ajdouble2 vi que você editou a Música do Momento, porém editando afeta os votos e tinha falando para não alterar as informações. Eu sei que o nome da música era "I Believe we Can", mas reparando no final do episódio fala "Eu Acredito Sim", revelando que esse é o nome em português.. Está Bem! Está bem, você não sabia mas não faça de novo, Ok? É que com isso afeta os votos. Datas da 3ª Temp. O Ajdouble colocou na página da 3ª Temporada essas datas de estreia. vc acha que ele sabe as datas ou só chutou os dias? Valeu! Diovos 23h52min de 13 de junho de 2011 (UTC) iTunes Pra comprar os episódios eu uso uma conta americana e Gift Cards (eu compro pela internet). tem que usar gift cards senão o iTunes não deixa (eles detectam que vc é do Brasil). os arquivos ainda por cima são protegidos e vc tem que tirar a proteção (deu um trabalhão pra descobrir como) Diovos 18h26min de 14 de junho de 2011 (UTC) ola sou nalbert sou novo nessa wiki ja trabalhei com uma dos simpsons e ganhei um emmy de la gostaria e posso trabalhar aqui ou como vou trabalahr aqui comecei Assistir recewntemente a 3 temp de phineas e ferb assisti a 1e 2 nao vejo ahora do filme espero poder ajudar grato nalbert olha quero dar uma sugestao sabem pr muitos nao estao vindo trabalhar aqui na pagina das coisa(episodios,personagens) tem muita informaçao e e muito cansativo que tal na pagina tiver so Resumo do Episódio o quadradinho que tem do lado com as informaçoes '''Informações Básicas'' ''Linha Cronológica'' ''e so ai muitos iam querer trabalhar se for possivel faça isso nao consigo ajudar pq so com 1 pagina demora 4 horas se tirar menos coisa e otimo tudo bem que e menos informaçoes mas a wikia atualiza e lembre isso so e uma sugestao se possivel agradeço muito'' grato nalbert olha quero dar uma sugestao sabem pr muitos nao estao vindo trabalhar aqui na pagina das coisa(episodios,personagens) tem muita informaçao e e muito cansativo que tal na pagina tiver so Resumo do Episódio o quadradinho que tem do lado com as informaçoes ''Informações Básicas'' ''Linha Cronológica'' ''e so ai muitos iam querer trabalhar se for possivel faça isso nao consigo ajudar pq so com 1 pagina demora 4 horas se tirar menos coisa e otimo tudo bem que e menos informaçoes mas a wikia atualiza e lembre isso so e uma sugestao se possivel agradeço muito'''' grato nalbert Data do Filme Olá TheMatheusoares, eu ví no PLANETA DISNEY que a estréia do DVD vai ser no dia 14 de setembro, se vai estréiar exatamente nesse dia eu ainda não sei. Nesse site também você pode ver algumas outras coisas sobre o Filme, fala sobre a trilha sonora que lançará dia 10 de Agosto. Também tem alguns comentários e fala sobre o Taka Dois, que vai ter a participação de Selena Gomez. Vídeos Estrangeiros e Tyler Olá TheMatheusoares, é o PeF001. Você já visitou a página dos vídeos estrangeiros que eu criei? E o que você achou? Se não visitou visite. Eu queria aproveitar e te perguntar sobre o Tyler, as edições dele estvam melhorando e de repente ele parou de editar. Como você já conhece-o do youtube, eu achei que você pode saber de algo. Obrigado. Predefinição de Músicas Eu percebi que você encurtou a predefinição, como na wiki americana. Mas eu queria saber se você também vai fazer isso com todos as predefinições? PeF001 Aqui Nesse site: http://www.gifninja.com/ É só salvar as imagens do vídeo, colocar no site e ele as junta, como num Stop Motion Páginas Já Existente! Olá Matheus é o Ajdouble2, sobre a página existente eu tinha procurado e não tinha na Lista de Músicas (o nome estava em vermelho) e então criei ela, mas aí vi quando você colocou a página eu reparei que a existente tinha uma exclamação e a que criei da Lista de Músicas não tinha, "então deu esse mal entendido". A mesma coisa é a música "Eu e Eu Mesma", pois na Lista de Músicas não tem, porém ela existe, mas só que a diferença é uma exclamação: Eu e Eu Mesma e Eu e Eu Mesma!. As músicas deveriam estar de acordo com a lista! Página Principal Vc viu as páginas principais de Wikis de P&F de outros países? Todas imitam a americana e estão bem legais. Eu não consegui fazer essa ficar bonita assim também. Será que algum usuário dessa Wiki conseguiria? Diovos 19h47min de 1 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Copiar Não, eu não tô querendo deixar igual. eu só acho que a página americana está muito boa, e a gente podia se basear nela pra fazer a nossa. É o slider eu acho que consigo fazer. vou tentar! Diovos 01h31min de 2 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Categorias Se estiver tudo bem pra vc, vou colocar umas "caixinhas" com as categorias (episódios, personagens, músicas, lugares, etc.) da página principal, mas com imagens diferentes. Gostou do Slider que eu pus? Diovos 01h31min de 2 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Estreia ADSD Eu tenho uma hipótese: acho que o filme do Phineas & Ferb vai estrear dia 5 de Agosto aqui no Brasil. No mesmo dia dos EUA. Vc reparou que o filme Carros 2 da (PIXAR/disney) estreou no dia 24/06 aqui e lá? Pode acontecer a mesma coisa com o ADSD! Os produtores de P&F já tinham terminado o filme em Abril! Eu acho que eles demoram esse tempão pra estrear, para poder dar tempo de fazer versões em outros países! Mas, considerando que esse filme vai passar na TV e não no cinema e da demora da Disney Brasil pra traduzir os episódios, talvez isso não seja verdade. Diovos 22h32min de 2 de julho de 2011 (UTC) De Nada Deu um trabalho eu tive que me basear na página americana! o Slider fica aqui: http://pt-br.phineasferb.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Slider Diovos 23h04min de 2 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Sim Sim, foi pra isso, mas são 120px. Faz com 120, que fica melhor! Diovos 00h58min de 3 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Deixa Pode deixar que eu faço! Diovos 01h13min de 3 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Acho Que Sim Eu acho que consigo salvar a imagem e tirar o logo no Photoshop, mas a qualidade tá muito ruim. acho que é melhor esperar mais alguém mais postar. Eu to começando a entender o sistema da wikia, e vou deixar a página principal bem legal! viu os quadrinhos? eu que pus! Vc viu que a conta do ArthurShowChannel no YouTube foi deletada! Melhor a gente tomar cuidado! Vamos proteger as páginas Predefinições, porque elas são muito importantes. se alguém mexer, bagunça um monte de coisas! Diovos 01h33min de 3 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Consegui Editei a imagem, mas a qualidade não tá boa: http://pt-br.phineasferb.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:ADSD_%28sem_ED%29.jpg Eu sempre coloco nos meus vídeos (descrição), que Phineas e Ferb pertence à Disney, Dan Povenmire e Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Vc pode ficar tranquilo. Eu acho que a Disney não deletaria seu canal, porque vc só posta música, não o episódio inteiro. Quem tem que se preocupar sou eu que, além de postar os episódios, ainda posto em HD. Diovos 01h48min de 3 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Tudo Bem Tá legal, valeu! Diovos 01h51min de 3 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Logo Eu fiz um logo pra episódios futuros parecido com o da wiki americana. olha só: http://pt-br.phineasferb.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:Epis%C3%B3dio_Futuro.jpg Diovos 02h06min de 3 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Vc reparou que embaixo na página da wiki mostra outras wikis? quando aparece phineas e ferb wiki em português, manda vc pra wiki velha e, além disso, a wiki antiga aparece antes nos resultados do google. será que tem um jeito de fazer aparecer ESSA wiki no Spotlight (embaixo na página)? além disso, eu descobri quem criou a wiki antiga! e eu acho que nem é brasileiro, ele é vietnamita e admin da wiki de P&F no Vietnã. aqui tá a página dele http://pt-br.phineaseferb.wikia.com/wiki/Usu%C3%A1rio_Discuss%C3%A3o:X-TH Se a gente falar com ele e mostrar essa wiki pra ele, eu acho que ele iria começar a editar na nossa. além disso, só ele pode deletar a wiki velha, pois foi ele que a criou! Iconezinho Eu estava procurando isso agora mesmo! talvez o PEF001 saiba, mas se ele não souber eu pergunto pro X-TH (eu acho que ele é o usuário Xiao Qiao dessa wiki). a questão é que a gente precisa saber o nome (tecnico) desse icone aí. daí fica fácil! Nome Tec. Ex: Sabe aqueles quadrinhos amarelos que tem falas dos personagens? O nome tecnico é "Quote" Fotos O Verão é Pra Você Tudo bem Matheus, eu queria saber aonde que você achou essas fotos do meu episódio preferido?, O Verão é Pra Você. Nem na Wiki Americana se encontra essas fotos. Obrigado PeF001 Nossa então esse programa é bom mesmo, voc~e pode conseguir qualquer foto, só basta ter o vídeo, não é? É assim que você conseguem as fotos do nome dos episódios também, que legal. Essa Wiki tá muito melhor do que a outra. PeF001. X-TH Esse cara da wiki velha tirou a nossa mensagem de que havia uma wiki nova e bloqueou a home page e, como ele é o único admin, só ele pode alterar a home page! Icon Sabe aqueles iconezinhos que tem na wikia amercana? Olha nessa página: http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Candace_Flynn Viu os ícones na esquerda? São esses. Mas eu acho que é melhor deixar isso pra depois, quando a wikia estiver mais desenvolvida. Diovos 22h07min de 3 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Icon Eu consegui mudar o ícone da barra de endereços. Olha agora. Diovos 23h35min de 3 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Não Não, vc só precisa reiniciar o browser. no meu demorou um pouco mas apareceu. de qualquer jeito, alguma hora vai aparecer P.S. = Gostou da medalha que eu coloquei nas páginas de administradores da wiki? Diovos 00h15min de 4 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Aqui Olha à esquerda do seu avatar nessa página: http://pt-br.phineasferb.wikia.com/wiki/Usu%C3%A1rio:TheMatheusoares O horário é do servidor e aparece automaticamente junto com a assinatura automático (horário 0 de Greenwitch), então não dá pra mudar. Eles acho fazem isso pra não dar problemas com fuso horário. Diovos 00h29min de 4 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Sim Claro, eu tento. Uma coisa: quando criar predefinições coloca o nome que elas tem na wiki americana, pra evitar confusão, para serem facilmente achadas e proteja todas as páginas de predefinição (só pra administradores), pois elas são muito importantes. Eu coloquei essa "medalha" usando duas predefinições: "Era" e "Eraicon" Diovos 00h50min de 4 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Chat Eu criei um chat pra gente conversar na wiki. fica presente em todas as páginas! Diovos 01h51min de 4 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Mescla Oi, tudo bem? Sabe o usuário Xiao Qiao? Ele me aconselhou à mesclar essa wiki com a antiga, então, não vai mais haver esse problema de confusão entre as duas. Se estiver tudo bem pra vc vou fazer a mesclagem! Eu mandei essa mensagem para todos os outros admins da wiki pra saber o que acham! PS - Se vc quiser saber os artigos dessa wikia irão prevalescer sobre os da wiki antiga Diovos 02h05min de 4 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Entrei Foi Mal, agora vou sair. amanhã nós conversamos (daqui pra frente a gente pode só falar por chat? é mais fácil e a talk page não fica gigante) Diovos 02h36min de 4 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Candace Flynn birthday and July theme celebrate! Hi Matheusoares, I'm a member of Phineas and Ferb community! Now is July! The important month in the year! Ashley Tisdale's birthday is July 2 and Candace Flynn's birthday is July 11, we celebrate the events and hope your wiki join! Can you change the theme for July? For Candace Flynn! Now is her month, over July, you can change back the theme of Phineas, please revert your theme to the pink theme of Diovos ••• Xiao Qiao ♥☎ leave a message ☎'''♥ 11h52min de 4 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Fundo Eu mudei o fundo da wiki em homenagem ao aniversário da Candace 11 de Julho. Eu vi isso nas outras wiki e achei legal. As formas são semi-círculos, porque é a forma da cabeça da Candace! Diovos 14h22min de 4 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Chat Sim vamos falar no chat Diovos 15h09min de 4 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Cade Não tô te vendo no chat. vc entrou e saiu umas duas vezes Diovos 15h21min de 4 de julho de 2011 (UTC)